


Trust Me

by dovingbird



Series: Ninja Ship Party - Commissions [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Prostate Stimulation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: “I really make you feel good, huh?”“Incandescently.” Brian lays on his stomach and watches Dan tend to himself, his lips quirked in a secret smile.“With...with your prostate, especially.”“Mmm.” Brian’s eyes go languid and gorgeous. “Especially that, yeah.”“Huh.”~~A filled commission. After a few months of dating and easing into sex with Brian, Dan starts to get a little more than curious about his own prostate. Brian is more than happy to help with his exploration.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whtevrhpnd2mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whtevrhpnd2mary/gifts).



“There?”  
  
“Fuck,” Brian whispers, then again, with feverish fervor, “ _fuck_ , Dan, right, right there, oh-”  
  
Danny keeps Brian’s leg pressed against his chest and holds his angle even though his back is strained and his body aches. He fucks into him, his other hand wrapped around Brian’s hip, and watches his face in utter fascination. “That feel good?”  
  
“Holy shit, s-so good,” Brian stammers, then lets out a weak moan as he squeezes his eyes shut. His soft stomach twitches and his cock spasms, as if his entire body is giving up the ghost to ride this wave.  
  
“Am I hitting that sweet spot, babe?” Danny pants, tilting his head to the side, his hair clinging to his sweaty forehead.  
  
Brian groans and arches at his words. Pink spreads past the graying hairs on his chest, and Dan follows the shade with his gaze and wonders exactly how far it’ll go. “Yes, _God,_ I love your fucking cock,” Brian moans.  
  
A shock shoots straight through Danny all the way to his toes. “Bet it feels good in that tight ass of yours.”  
  
“You make me feel so fucking good, Danny, don’t, don’t stop-”  
  
“Yeah?” He leans forward an inch and thrusts harder, until the sound of their skin slapping together has gotta be heard by every single one of Brian’s neighbors. “What’s that, are you gonna come for me?”  
  
“Fuck,” Brian whispers, a low mantra of swearing, but when Danny reaches for his cock Brian slaps his hand out of the air. “No, just, just like this, I want it, want just your cock to make me c-come all over myself, c’mon, Dan.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Danny growls. An inferno blazes just under his skin, boiling his blood until he thinks he might die right here in Brian’s bed, wrapped up in his arms. “That’s it, baby, come for me-”  
  
“Fuck!” Brian throws his head back as he comes, his cock twitching untouched as he makes a mess on his stomach. Danny can’t look away; he can’t even blink. Brian’s face goes red, and it’s only when he starts clenching around his cock that Dan stuns himself by coming hard and fast.  
  
As they press close together – Dan got over the weird thick goopy sensation of Brian’s cum being sandwiched between them months ago – Dan snakes his arms around Brian’s body and buries his face in his neck with a shaky sigh. “Fuck,” he whispers.  
  
“Mmm.” Brian gently scratches Dan’s back, as has become their tradition, and Dan shivers and coos at the pleasant static that wracks through his body. “Amazing.”  
  
“I know, right?” Dan murmurs just to feel Brian flick him in response, and he laughs.  
  
Never once did Danny think that he could feel so safe and at home in someone’s arms. He’s had partners before – he’s _loved_ partners before – but there’s something about Brian that feels deeper than all of them. It’s how much of life they’ve already shared together, he thinks. Even though he’s pretty damn sure he never wants to get married, there’s still something interesting about the idea of this never ending – playing house with Brian until they’re both little old men singing about dicks and kissing after concerts.  
  
Brian stretches out like a cat and groans. “That dick of yours, just...”  
  
Danny laughs again, able to taste the endorphins on his tongue. “Oh yeah?” he asks. He rolls onto his side so he can study the sharp angles of Brian’s face. “Tell me more about how incredible I am in bed.”  
  
“God, that ego of yours sure as hell gets me horny,” Brian says dryly. “Oh baby, take me again, do it now.”  
  
Dan grins so widely that he feels his face wrinkling. He reaches over and absently rubs Brian’s chest. “I mean, apparently that little magic button inside you-”  
  
“The prostate, Dan,” Brian intones like a proper bored professor.  
  
“-yeah, apparently it’s something special. And apparently my dick’s just the right length to hit it.”  
  
Brian snorts and loosely grabs Danny’s hand, lifting it to his mouth to kiss before holding it on his stomach. “Now, let’s not forget that I had to train you to find it.”  
  
“Right, right,” Danny says in a similarly dry tone – he’s patterned so much of his humor after Brian’s over the years that it feels instinctive at this point. “God forbid you have something that feels good and teach me about it so I can make you feel good too.”  
  
“Mm.” Brian looks at him, his eyes as warm as Danny’s favorite sweater. “ _Everything_ about you makes me feel good.”  
  
They lie there silently watching each other for a while. It’s nice to be like this without feeling the constant need to entertain. And it gives Dan’s thoughts a chance to wander.  
  
Like, for example, right back to Brian’s prostate.  
  
“I have one of those too, right?”  
  
Brian furrows his brow. He’s thinking so hard that Dan can practically see the gears turning in his head. “Yes.” Brian draws the word out slowly. “I assume so.”  
  
“Huh.” Dan fiddles with a stray thread on the edge of the pillowcase. He should move into another topic – maybe how well their tour ended and what they need to work on for their next album – but before he can even let his mind wander, he’s coming right back. “How, like, how exactly does it feel? When I’m hitting it?”  
  
Brian rolls onto his back and sighs, squinting up at the ceiling. “It’s hard to explain.”  
  
“Like a g-spot, do you figure?” Dan has just as little experience with those, but he had a girlfriend who drunkenly lectured on it at a party before they hooked up for the first time.  
  
“Perhaps.” Brian rubs his stubble. “It’s an almost overwhelming feeling initially. Sort of how the first time you fucked someone, you only lasted thirty seconds.”  
  
Dan twitches in affront. “Shut up.”  
  
“It’s a tremendous experience, and often you end up feeling like you’re about to piss yourself as your body adjusts, but you can eventually grow used to it. And, of course, some people don’t enjoy prostate stimulation at all – it’s less instant pleasure and more instant sensation, if that makes sense.”  
  
“Not at all,” Danny says just to watch Brian shoot him an annoyed look. He laughs. “I’m kidding, I get it.”  
  
“Good.” Brian huffs, but he reaches over to caress his cheek with the back of his fingers. “I knew you had a brain in there somewhere.”  
  
“Especially when it comes to sex?” Dan teases, his gaze warming.  
  
“Oh, absolutely.” Brian smirks, eyes glinting like diamonds, before he sits up. His joints crack and he grunts. “Don’t say it.”  
  
“That you’re old?”  
  
“Dan, I swear to fucking God.” Brian crawls out of bed and disappears into the hallway, half-shutting the bathroom door, and as he takes a piss Dan stares at the ceiling and thinks.  
  
It’s honestly the fucking bomb that he can make Brian feel like he does with just his cock and his fingers. Blowing somebody is still a little anxiety-inducing, and precum tastes like shit, but Brian’s patient with him just like he said he would be when it comes to sex, and he never complains if he ends up having to jack himself off because Dan starts feeling a panic response right at the base of his throat.  
  
It’s a transition, that’s all. After years of insisting he wasn’t gay to bullies, it’s a slow depth change to get to where it’s _okay_ to enjoy fucking a dude.  
  
Is it only Brian he wants to fuck? Who the fuck knows? Danny’s devoted as shit, and the fact that no one’s made fun of him for making puppy dog eyes at Brian as much as he does is shocking.  
  
When Brian comes back to bed and tosses a warm, damp cloth on Dan’s chest, he starts cleaning the cum off of his stomach. “Where’s your mind gone to, Danny?”  
  
He opens his mouth and then closes it again. Admitting where his thoughts are lingering is more than a little embarrassing, and Brian would take it as license to tease Dan for the rest of his life, but… “I really make you feel good, huh?”  
  
“Incandescently.” Brian lays on his stomach and watches Dan tend to himself, his lips quirked in a secret smile.  
  
“With...with your prostate, especially.”  
  
“Mmm.” Brian’s eyes go languid and gorgeous. “Especially that, yeah.”  
  
“Huh.” He leaves his lips parted, waiting for the words to slip out. They don’t. They stay in, and when Brian crawls up and wraps a leg around Dan’s hips and starts to doze, Dan pushes the thoughts into his mental filing cabinet where they’ll hopefully never be disturbed again.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
They’re disturbed less than a week later, of course, during a particular episode of Grumps where he and Arin are already struggling to fill time. The game sucks, their attempts at jokes are predictable, and the CPU is predictably kicking their collective ass.  
  
“Goddammit!” Arin shrieks, ruining the mic levels, and Dan laughs as he rakes his hair out of his face. The likelihood that they’ll even end up releasing this episode at this point is slim to none, so he lets Arin have his tantrum even though his face is red and he looks like he’s going to explode. “Did you see that? Did you see that fucker?!”  
  
“Oh, I saw it,” Dan says dully, the calm to Arin’s storm.  
  
“He shoved his entire fist right up my ass!”  
  
Dan shakes his head with a sympathetic hum.  
  
“Suck my entire ass! Fuck!”  
  
“He’s already fisting your ass,” Danny points out. “Like, he’s already jamming up against your prostate, dude, the likelihood that he can suck it too is very low.”  
  
“Oh God,” Arin whines pathetically. “I _wish_ he was fisting my fucking prostate, like, that’s the only thing that could redeem this entire experience.”  
  
Dan’s immediately on high alert, flushed and mentally overstimulated. “Shut up,” he says, laughing nervously.  
  
“Just jamming them knuckles right against my little happy button-”  
  
“Arin!”  
  
“And wiggling its little finger nubs-”  
  
“Next time on Game Grumps!” Danny yelps. He shifts his weight, nerves exploding in his stomach, and holds his breath when he realizes his heart is pounding twice as fast.  
  
“You know what I’m talking about, right, Dan?” Arin asks, grinning. He hits the Pause button and looks over at him, and that’s when he blinks. “You...please tell me you do, c’mon.”  
  
Danny curls his legs up to his chest and puts his chin on his knees. He stays quiet. While he and Brian aren’t exactly a secret to the rest of the office, the rest of the world? Yeah, that’d be a little bit of a shock if their viewers found out that Brian and Dan were dating during the endslate of a Grumps video. What’s the likelihood anyone would even believe them? Or that neither of them would get any peace ever again?  
  
“Hey, don’t, don’t put this in, guys, I’m serious, your fucking jobs’ll be on the line,” Arin says to their erstwhile editors – there’s a definite problem with the control of secrets when it comes to perpetually recording audio – and then sets the controller down as he turns to face him. “Why do you look like somebody took a gun to your gross shoes?”  
  
Dan meets his eyes. “Do I look like that?”  
  
“Yeah, a little bit. Has something to do with the frown and the pout and the-”  
  
“I don’t pout,” Dan chuckles.  
  
“You’re absolutely pouting, dude,” Arin says with a smile. “You want me to take a picture?” He starts fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Here, I’ll take a picture, you’ll see.”  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare.”  
  
“All right, all right.” He tosses it on the floor and starts drumming his fingers on his legs. “...so?”  
  
“So what?”  
  
“You and Brian still making it happen?” He pauses. “Are you...compatible in bed?”  
  
Danny rolls his eyes. “Arin, you _know_ me and Brian are compatible in bed. There was the spare hotel key incident on the tour, you remember?”  
  
“God.” He rubs his eyes. “I spend every night trying to forget.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“So why do you look bummed as fuck when I talk about prostates?”  
  
Dan shakes his head. “C’mon, man, you can’t tell me you’re serious about all the butt stuff.”  
  
“I’m absolutely serious about all the butt stuff!” Arin practically squawks. “How many times do I have to talk about fingers up my butt on this show before you know I’m being sincere?”  
  
“But guys don’t, they don’t _do_ that.”  
  
Arin gives him a look.  
  
Dan waves his hand through the air. “Not, you know what I mean, guys with ladies.”  
  
“Dan. Danny. I’ve heard you say a lot of shit, but that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.”  
  
“Why?” Dan demands. “I never had a girl fingering my ass before-”  
  
“And that’s your loss! Don’t come complaining to me about it!”  
  
“It’s just weird!” Dan covers his face and talks through his hands. “You shit out of that, man! How’s it supposed to be a good time or whatever?”  
  
“Well, first of all, you take a shower,” Arin says in a lilting, condescending tone. “You spread those cheeks and get it really-”  
  
“Arin.”  
  
“You think I’m kidding.” Arin scoffs. “You’re an adult. You’re a fucking adult. If you stick your finger up an ass and you find some shit, you wash off your finger, you laugh about it, and you move onto something else. How is that any grosser than pulling someone’s hair back when they’re puking their guts out and getting some backsplash? You just forget about it.”  
  
“Until you tell it in a Grumps video,” Danny teases.  
  
“Exactly.” He laughs. “Is that what this is about? Brian wants you to finger him and you’re scared?”  
  
“No!” Dan’s voice cracks.  
  
“Because that’s not a big deal.”  
  
“Arin, I’ve fingered my fucking boyfriend before.”  
  
“Then what do you have your boxers in a wad over?”  
  
The words won’t come. Dan stares at the wall, lips in a thin line, exhaling sharply through his nose.  
  
After a long few seconds of silence, Arin hums. “Ah. I see.”  
  
Dan sits up straighter. “What?”  
  
“That makes a lot of sense.”  
  
“What makes sense?!”  
  
“You,” Arin says, pointing at him, “want a finger in your ass.”  
  
Dan waits just a second too long before he says “I absolutely don’t.”  
  
“You do!” Arin claps his hands in glee. “You want somebody to fingerfuck you until they find your prostate!”  
  
“Arin,” Danny whines, looking at the microphone.  
  
“It’s fine, it’s fine, they’ve probably all been fingerfucked too,” he says, waving it off. “Is that what you’re nervous about? That Brian won’t be able to find it or something?”  
  
“This conversation is over,” Danny says as he stands up.  
  
“Oh, you’re gonna just walk away from the guy who knows what he’s talking about instead of actually getting all your nerves out before you go home?”  
  
“No,” Danny says tightly. “I’m walking away because you’re not gonna understand.”  
  
“Try me.”  
  
Dan slams his hands on the back of the couch and leans over Arin. “Do you know how many people in school used to bully me for being gay? Do you know how many times I got picked on for being a virgin all through college and how that apparently made me a big homo? And you wanna pretend me being afraid of gay sex is all about me just having a stick up my ass?”  
  
“Dan,” Arin says softly, cutting him off, and Dan relaxes immediately, the tension bleeding out of him like a balloon popped by a needle. “Sit down, man.”  
  
He does, but he doesn’t look at Arin again.  
  
“Can I talk a little while?” Arin asks. “And you maybe just listen?”  
  
Danny nods. He wraps his arms around his shins and feels tucked in and protected.  
  
“First of all...I mean, this is just semantics, but it’s not ‘gay sex’ that you and Brian are having. Because neither of you are gay. You get it?”  
  
“Bi sex?” Dan asks with a snort.  
  
“Anal sex,” Arin says patiently. “Oral sex. Digital sex. Just call it what it is, dude. Sex doesn’t have to have a fucking sexuality tag attached to make it real. And then, like, second of all, I hate to say it, but you’re already having sex with Brian. Trust me, I walked in on it. Even if it’s just you two jerking each other’s wieners off, it’s still sex.”  
  
“No, yeah, we’re, we’re having sex, like, sex-sex,” Danny says faintly.  
  
“And third of all, you’re not somehow less bi or more powerful if you’ve only been on top when you two are fucking. Like, that’s a big point to make here. Brian doesn’t lose his identity as a human being just because he has your dick in his ass.”  
  
“Of course I don’t think he stops being a human.” Dan scoffs. “Fuck, Arin.”  
  
“But you think that if he put _his_ dick in _your_ ass, then something would be wrong with you?”  
  
His ribs tighten, clenching around his heart until it’s thudding. He rubs his face and sighs. “Listen, I know there’s nothing wrong with it.”  
  
Arin waits. “You sure?”  
  
“Yeah. But, like, knowing that intellectually doesn’t make me any less nervous about actually doing it.”  
  
“Why?” Arin asks. “What do you think’ll happen after it’s over?”  
  
Giggles flow out of Danny like a river, and not for the first time he hates that nervous reaction – how the fuck are people ever supposed to take him seriously when all he does is laugh about shit? “I don’t know, like, what if I’m gay? What if he, like, comes inside me, and suddenly I’m gay now?”  
  
“What would be wrong with that?”  
  
“It would straight up invalidate any experience I had with a woman before that, first of all-”  
  
“It absolutely would not,” Arin interrupts. “Sexuality’s fluid, dude. And preferences exist. You could discover during this whole relationship with Brian that you’ve got a preference for guys, but it doesn’t invalidate anything you had with girls in the past.”  
  
“And what if I really like it?” Dan sighs heavily for comedy’s sake. “What if I turn into a total ass slut?”  
  
“Oh my God, never say that again, I’m-”  
  
“Seriously!”  
  
He laughs. “Okay, what’s wrong with liking sex and wanting to have it as much as you can?”  
  
Dan pauses. “Why do I feel like this suddenly became the fucking Social Justice Hour, starring Arin?”  
  
“It’s basic human decency and basic sexuality understanding,” Arin says dryly. “Yeah, there’s something real justicey about that.”  
  
Dan lays his head on the back of the couch and looks at Arin, definitely pouting this time. “You’re honestly into it, dude? You’re not just saying it?”  
  
“Dan,” Arin says softly, making sure he has his attention before he goes on. “Every time Suzy fingers me or fucks me, I have to fight to keep from coming, like, right away.”  
  
“You’re not joking.”  
  
“I’m not.” He laughs. “I mean, as far as I know, I just like having something inside me or whatever, so maybe I respond faster than anybody else with a prostate, but it’s worth trying, right? Life’s too short to go without every experience you can get, as long as everybody’s on board for it.”  
  
“And Brian would like it,” Danny says faintly, his eyes drifting toward the wall.  
  
“Okay, I, uh. Don’t need to hear about that part.”  
  
For the first time, Dan lets the idea flow fully through his head: Brian kissing a line down Dan’s leg as he hoists it in the air, a slick finger pressing between his cheeks, Brian’s cock thick and long and hard with a swelling drop of precum. He’d take good care of Dan; he always has.  
  
He lets himself get as far as the idea of Brian pushing inside of Dan for the first time and Dan throwing his head back with a cry of ecstasy – maybe he’s watched a little too much porn, in hindsight – before he realizes Arin is sitting there texting. “Do you want lunch?” Dan asks.  
  
Arin looks up and blinks. “We’ve only recorded one episode.”  
  
“I think I want lunch.” Dan gets up.  
  
“Uh.” Arin chuckles. “No offense, Dan, but we’re not going out in public until you take care of...”  
  
Dan looks down at his half-hard dick already starting to tent his jeans, then drops immediately back onto the couch. “Oh, fucking shit.”  
  
Arin bursts out laughing, bright and happy swells of sound that Dan can’t keep from laughing along with.  
  
“Shut up!” Danny demands.  
  
“Not a fucking chance!” Arin leans over and grabs the controller.  
  
“Don’t you dare!”  
  
“Hey!” Arin sings out as he unpauses the game. “Welcome back! Guess what Danny’s got right now!”  
  
“Goddammit, Arin!”  
  
  
~~  
  
  
“Hey.” _Voice cracking already. Off to a good start._  
  
Brian looks up from his book in Danny’s living room. “That was a fast shower.”  
  
“Yeah, well, uh.” Danny swallows. Weeks ago he’d gotten over the weird thing where he wanted to scrub his body as thoroughly as possible before Brian so much as went down on him. This one had simply been a thorough bare finger scrubbing of his asshole – and what a weird time it was. “I was already pretty clean from this morning, so.”  
  
“You took a shower this morning?” Brian asks, wrinkling his brow.  
  
“Yeah!” He laughs nervously. “And then, yeah, just now too.”  
  
Brian pauses. “Okay,” he says, drawing out the word in confusion. “Did I miss some weird prank thing at the office that got you messy, or...?”  
  
“Nope!” Danny’s tucked in his bathrobe as he crosses the room and sits on the couch. At least his wet hair’s tied out of the way, pulled back with a ponytail holder. It means he can see every angle of Brian’s face as he prepares for what’s sure to be a hell of a conversation. “Anyway, you have a minute?”  
  
Silence. “I came over here for you,” Brian says patiently. “That’s specifically why Barry’s out at Arin and Suzy’s playing board games. My schedule’s free for the evening and the entire day tomorrow. I literally have however many minutes you want me to have.”  
  
“Great!” Dan claps his hands together once and perches on the edge of the couch, his legs pressed together as if it’ll hide his indecency. It’s one thing to be at ease with his own nudity when he’s confident about the activities that are about to happen, but who knows how he’s going to feel in an hour or two? “Um. I’ve had something on my mind recently.”  
  
“Have you?” Brian asks in that dull way he uses when he was already aware of this weeks ago.  
  
Instead of starting with _Listen, asshole,_ Dan takes a deep breath and focuses himself. “So we talked about something not too long ago.”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” Brian finally closes his book and sets it aside, but the intense focus of his eyes makes Dan flush and look away. “Are we going to play 20 Questions, Dan?”  
  
“No.” He’s an adult. He can talk about his butthole. “It’s just...I-I’ve been thinking about it. For a while.”  
  
“This is absolutely a game of 20 Questions.”  
  
“No!”  
  
Brian tents his hands and leans forward, narrowing his eyes. “All right, I’ll start. Question number one: Is it a man?”  
  
“It’s about butts!” Dan bursts out. “Holy shit, you’re an asshole sometimes!”  
  
“And _you_ like to talk yourself into a corner,” Brian reminds him as he smiles. “If I didn’t rile you up and make you just come out with it like a normal person, we’d still be running in circles twenty minutes from now.”  
  
Danny huffs and rubs his face. The heat on his cheeks is enough to fry a fucking egg. “Sometimes people just need to talk,” he snaps. “Sometimes they’re scared about shit and need to talk through it instead of being rushed or frustrated by somebody who doesn’t get it.”  
  
Brian’s quiet for a moment, and then he puts an apologetic hand on Danny’s thigh. “I’m sorry. You’re right.” When Dan drops his hands they lock gazes again, but the intensity in Brian’s eyes still hasn’t faded. If anything, there’s something hesitant behind it. “Did you change your mind about us having sex?”  
  
“What?” Danny wrinkles his brow.  
  
“It’s all right if you have. It’s a huge change, starting to have sex with someone you’re not used to, and I understand that penises can be a source of trauma for some, and-”  
  
Dan cuts him off by reaching out and cupping Brian’s face between both hands. “I love having sex with you. Where the fuck did you get that idea?”  
  
It’s Brian’s time to stare at him in confusion, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he manages words. “Butts. You said you were thinking about them. And you seemed upset. It’s pretty logical that I’d assume you’d decided you didn’t want to have anal sex anymore.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s logical at all.” Dan shakes his head. “I think you made a mountain out a molehill. Fuck, Brian, not have sex with you, are you kidding me?”  
  
He scowls. “Listen.”  
  
“No, let’s just, hey, we’ll talk about that later, it’s okay.” Dan busses a kiss over his cheek and tries again to be brave. “I love fucking you. And I...wanted to know if you were maybe interested in fucking me back.”  
  
Brian blinks. Something dawns in his expression, but he replies slowly. “By...powerbottoming?”  
  
“No,” Dan says with a huff. “I-I’m interested in having something up my ass.”  
  
Brian’s eyes widen.  
  
“Preferably, like, prostate stimulation. I think. And your dick is huge, so I just figure that if you fuck me, that’s pretty much the fastest way for you to hit my prostate, am I right?”  
  
Brian hasn’t blinked. His cheeks are pink under Dan’s hands. And his pupils are large and dark.  
  
“Brian?”  
  
“You want me to fuck you?” he asks, his lips quirking in a tease of a smile.  
  
“I think so,” Dan says slowly. “Yeah, I-I’ve thought about it a lot. I think I could be into it. But I’m not gonna know unless we do it, right?”  
  
Brian looks down at the floor, still stunned. When he laughs and turns his head to kiss Dan’s palm, he comes to his feet immediately after. “Now?” he asks. “Can we do it now?”  
  
“Uh.” Dan’s voice goes squeaky and high. “I mean, I haven’t prepped myself at all besides, like, cleaning my ass, so-”  
  
Brian sweeps his gaze down Dan’s body and stares at his crotch.“You gave yourself an enema?”  
  
“No! Why would I do that?”  
  
“Because it’s fucking incredible.” Brian chuckles as he tugs Dan to his feet. “Don’t worry, we can talk about that later if you’re into it.”  
  
“Who the fuck is into enemas?!”  
  
“You’d be surprised.” Brian kisses him, warm and lingering. “I don’t think I wanna fuck you tonight, though.”  
  
It’s been a while since Dan felt like words pierced him straight through the heart. “What?”  
  
“I wanna get you used to the idea first. You don’t just go straight for the fucking when you try something new, right?”  
  
Dan thinks very hard about his first sexual experience. “...you...you don’t?”  
  
“Dan.” Brian kisses him again, humming softly against his mouth in pleasure. “How about I help you find your prostate?” he asks in a thick, warm tone, close enough that their lips brush against each other.  
  
Danny shivers. There’s something about being so close to Brian that there isn’t an inch between their bodies that makes his heart pound. “How’re you gonna do that if you’re not gonna fuck me?” he asks. He tries to replicate the sensuality of Brian’s tone – teasing, hinting, erotic – and when he feels Brian’s hands ease down his back and squeeze his ass he grins.  
  
“I think I’ll play with your ass for a while,” Brian murmurs back. “Slick up my fingers and your tight little hole. Get you used to something warm and thick inside of you. How does that sound?”  
  
What it sounds like is anxiety and anticipation all in one. “C-can we take it slow?”  
  
“Hey,” Brian murmurs. The heat is gone in his tone. There’s just the man that Danny’s afraid he might love left behind – soft, strong, and reassuring. “We’ll go super slow. We’ll stop anytime you want to. If you’re not into it, I’m never gonna ask you to do it again. All the usual rules apply, sweetheart.”  
  
Danny focuses on the strength of Brian’s hands as they squeeze around his shoulders, tethering him to reality. Brian’s never once pushed him farther than he was ready for. He’s taken every bit of Dan’s hesitations into account and let him lead any experience they had in bed unless Dan asked for help. The likelihood that Brian would suddenly change all of that right here, right now, is slim to none. So what has he got to lose?  
  
“I want to,” Dan says. “Right now.”  
  
“You’re sure I’m not rushing you?”  
  
Dan kisses him, long and lingering, swallowing up Brian’s quiet groan. He eases his hands over Brian’s body – the softness of his belly, the fantastic handles that his hips make, the swell of his ass – and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to nibble at. “You’re the only man for me, Brian,” he murmurs as he releases it. “And I want you to make a man out of me.”  
  
Silence. Brian stares at him sternly while Dan’s shoulders start to shake in repressed laughter. When Brian finally sighs heavily Dan snorts and looks down at the floor. “All right, Dan,” Brian drawls. “Let’s go let the strong conqueror take your virgin hole.”  
  
“Yay,” Danny sings out.  
  
Dan already has the comically large bottle of lube sitting on his nightstand, and he goes for the sash of his robe, preparing to get to it as fast as they can, when Brian kisses the swell of his neck from behind. Dan gasps, his legs buckling so he leans into him, and Brian’s hands run over the tiny curve of his chest. “Let’s get you relaxed,” Brian murmurs. He tastes the droplets of water trickling down Dan’s neck with his tongue and sends a jolt straight to Danny’s cock. “What, did you think I was going to bend you over the bed and take you just like that?”  
  
“Oh,” Dan gasps, thinking so vividly of Brian’s strong arms holding him right where he wants him while he teases his cock over his hole. The tumbling in his stomach is almost pure adrenaline – only tinges of anxiety to color it – and that’s something he can handle. “Oh, that’s, uh, that’s maybe not a bad idea.”  
  
Brian’s lips curve into a smile against his skin. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
For now, though, there’s Brian touching the shape of his body through his robes as he gently rolls his hips against his ass. It’s a tease, a promise of things to come, and there’s something fucking hot about it, feeling Brian slowly get hard with each pass, that Dan’s the one that made this brilliant and powerful man lose his head. “How does it feel to know you make me so hard?” Brian prompts.  
  
Dan recognizes it for what it is – a question of Dan’s current state of consent – and his chest swells with adoration. “God, it’s fucking amazing,” he breathes. “Holy shit, Bri, you could have anybody alive. How the fuck did I get this lucky?”  
  
“Because you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” Brian teases his hand over Dan’s cock, pressing down at the exact pressure to make him buck with a weak moan. “No one else has ever come close.”  
  
“It’s the size of my dick, isn’t it?” Dan teases back, grinning, laying his head back on Brian’s shoulder.  
  
Brian grunts. “How did you know?” he drawls.  
  
He rubs Dan gently, his other hand pushing through the opening of the robe to tease at his chest. His nipples are an erogenous zone that Dan still isn’t used to, and he shivers all over as Brian slowly circles one with his finger. “Please,” Dan whispers, so faintly he barely gives it any air at all, and Brian bites at his neck just to drag a cry out of him. “Fuck, please, Bri.”  
  
“You want this?” Brian whispers. “You want me to play with your body? Make you feel so good you can’t stand it?”  
  
He whimpers and licks his lips, feeling the circle around his pec grow smaller and smaller, his cock throbbing in Brian’s hand. “J-just take it,” he stammers. “Fuck, take me, make me scream, dude.”  
  
“I think I will.” He circles tighter and faster until Dan’s breathing kicks up desperately. “I wonder how hard I could make you come if I edged you all night before I gave you what you want.”  
  
“No!” Dan blurts out. “God, babe, please, _please,_ I need you to make me come tonight, I-I need-”  
  
“I know what you need.” And finally, _finally_ Brian runs his rough finger over his nipple, setting off an explosion in his body that almost makes him cry out. Brian tugs it, rolls it between his fingers, menacing his chest until Dan’s legs are weak in the knees, and only then does Brian ease Dan onto the bed. “Let me take care of you, Danny. Trust me.”  
  
“I-I’ve never trusted anybody more than I have you,” he says. “I know you’re not gonna make me regret it.”  
  
“Never.” Brian kisses him as he works open the sash of Danny’s robe. “...until I have you call yourself a sexy widdle baby aga-”  
  
“There goes my boner.”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Danny laughs. There’s something so fucking freeing about being able to just relax and let himself laugh with Brian in bed, knowing that they don’t need that serious intensity every second they spend in bed. He spreads out his limbs so Brian can disrobe him, and he lets the simple pleasure of Brian looking over him so passionately sink into him. He’s never felt so hot before.  
  
As Brian straddles him and kisses him, every muscle in his body relaxes, his arm feeling heavy when he tangles his fingers in Brian’s hair. But his lover clearly has something else on his mind – namely taking his kisses on a journey down Danny’s neck and chest. There’s a brief detour to suck at his nipple, his eyes pinned on Danny’s face to watch how he bites his bottom lip and murmurs wordlessly in pleasure, and then he’s off again, leaving his soft wet kisses neatly and equidistantly over his skin.  
  
“What are you doing?” Dan asks, his heart pounding as Brian kisses his hipbone, and then nuzzles into his pubes. “That’s not fingerfucking, dude.”  
  
“I’m getting there,” Brian murmurs with a smirk. “You _don’t_ want me to worship you?”  
  
“I mean, hell, if you really think you need it-”  
  
“Oh, I do.” Brian holds the curve of Danny’s erection so he can press a kiss right at the base of it with tickling lips. “I want to watch you fall apart for me.”  
  
“Fuck,” Dan whispers, eyes falling shut as Brian’s tongue lathes up his length. “Fuck, that feels good.”  
  
Brian hums. He sucks gently at the head of his cock, sending tingles over every inch of his skin, and Dan digs up handfuls of the sheets so he doesn’t dig his nails into his palms. Brian rolling his balls in his other hand isn’t new, but he’s still sheepish about how his toes curl as he gasps, quick and eager pants that correspond with exactly how his heart spasms as Brian takes him further and further into his mouth.  
  
“Oh my God.” Dan whines and tilts his head back until his neck aches. “Oh, fuck, _fuck,_ baby, holy shit.”  
  
Brian makes a questioning sound, the asshole, as if he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing as he dips down, down, down, until the tightness of his throat squeezes when he swallows around him.  
  
“Shit!” Dan grabs his hair tightly and pulls him back an inch. “You’re gonna make me come, Bri, don’t, not, not yet, please-”  
  
“And here I thought you wanted to come,” Brian teases after Dan’s cock pops free of his mouth. “For once in my life I aim to please...”  
  
“Shut up, you unbelievable asshole.” Dan grins when Brian laughs. “Fuck. I love your fucking mouth.”  
  
“What about my tongue?” Brian asks as he drags a pillow down from beside Dan’s head and quizzically eases it under his hips.  
  
“That, um, that happens to be a part of your mouth, so.” He looks down, wrinkling his brow. “What exactly are you doing?”  
  
“Experimenting.” Brian parts his cheeks, and Dan wonders if he’s examining the shape of, of his hole, if it makes a difference when it comes to...prostates, maybe? “Hey, quick question, how does it feel when I do this?”  
  
“When you do wh- _fuck!_ ”  
  
Brian watches him as he drags the flat of his tongue up Danny’s hole, lifting his eyebrows in question.  
  
Rimming, okay, holy shit, that’s what they’re doing now, that’s… _Jesus._ It’s something he’s thought about, something that he’s considered doing for girlfriends in the past, but not, never, he’s never been _brave_ enough, but here’s fucking Brian fucking licking at his fucking hole like it’s his fucking favorite meal in the world. “Oh my God,” Dan whines, covering his face when it begins to heat up.  
  
“I need you to use action words, Danny,” Brian prompts as he rubs at the puckered skin, sending shockwaves through his body at the suggestive tease. “I’m a scientist. I can’t write down my results in simple expletives.”  
  
“I-I don’t even know how to, to describe it, I...” He covers his mouth to trap his cry before he can embarrass himself further. Brian’s tongue is so hot, so wet, dripping down his hole as he dives in again, and each taste makes his body melt a little more into the sheets. “Fuck, dude, it’s nasty, you don’t have-”  
  
“Nothing about sex is nasty,” Brian says firmly. He reaches for the bottle of lube and pumps some over his fingers, kissing Dan’s neck as he eases back between his legs. “Not unless it appeals to you to call it so.”  
  
That’s a thought experiment he’s never done, and it’s not something he plans on doing now – the new slickness of his touch over his hole makes every feasible thought disappear from his head. Brian’s other hand wraps around his cock, tugging in tandem with the circles he makes, and Dan squeezes his eyes shut until they hurt.  
  
“Relax,” Brian murmurs. “Right here, feel where my finger is?” He taps, and Dan’s brain reluctantly registers the muscle groups. “Can you relax for me?”  
  
Dan isn’t sure how, but he tries anyway, and when Brian hums and kisses his thigh, it feels a hell of a lot like a reward.  
  
“I’m going to push inside you just a little, Dan. Not too far.”  
  
“Okay,” he whispers. But when Brian breaches him, he chokes on his own air. “Dude, that’s already, like, an inch, wait.”  
  
“Nope.” Brian kisses his thigh once more. “Barely the tip. Does it hurt?”  
  
He considers. “I-it just feels really weird, um.”  
  
“Stay relaxed. Tell me how this feels.”  
  
Dan gasps sharply at the warmth of Brian’s tongue drawing a U around his finger. “Th-that’s amazing, that’s-”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Please,” he whispers. “Oh my God.”  
  
It’s not until Dan feels an ache that he realizes Brian slowly pushed deeper and deeper within as he licked him. He clenches instinctively, and before Brian can even speak he works on relaxing again. “That’s it,” Brian murmurs, and Danny covers his eyes when just those two words makes him light up inside. “You’re doing so well, Dan. I’m so proud of you.”  
  
“Is it hot?” Dan asks, his voice cracking. He needs to know that Brian isn’t doing this just to satisfy him.  
  
“God.” Brian’s voice goes so rough that Dan’s cock twitches. “You’re fucking hot as hell right now. I can’t get enough of you.”  
  
“Good.” He spreads his legs until his thighs burn and Brian answers by easing in just a little deeper. “When, um, when is the prostate?”  
  
“When?” Brian asks with a smile.  
  
“Where, sorry,” he amends. “Do I have it?”  
  
Brian laughs softly, the hot air tickling his hole. “I’m pretty sure you have it, yes, Daniel. Are you ready for me to touch it?”  
  
“You know where it is?” Dan asks in awe. He sits up on his elbows and peers between his legs. “Already?”  
  
“Oh, it’s easier to find than you might think, when you’ve fucked enough people.”  
  
“Brag about it,” Dan drawls, and then an unnerving firework explodes deep in his pelvis. “ _Oh!_ ”  
  
“There we go,” Brian breathes, smirking. “Right where it should be. You all right?”  
  
Dan surveys the state of his body, but the sensation is gone just as quickly as it had arrived. “...do it again.”  
  
“No please?” Brian teases, but he obliges anyway, crooking his finger.  
  
“Oh, shit, okay.” Dan breathes deeply and tries to settle into his skin. _What the fuck is this?_ It feels nothing like grabbing his dick does – Brian was right about that – but the tingles spreading over his skin are definitely a plus. “Okay...wow. Sensation. I get it now.”  
  
“You sound so calm.” Brian’s smirk only widens as he tilts his head, his hair tickling Danny’s thigh. “Would you like more?”  
  
“Can...” Dan licks his lips and closes his eyes, his abs still twitching with the effort of holding himself up. “...can you do it again, maybe? Until I ask you to stop?”  
  
“If you promise me something.”  
  
Dan exhales shakily. Everything inside of him is ready and willing to do anything Brian asks if only he’ll work his finger in just a little deeper. “Anything.”  
  
“Don’t force yourself to keep doing this if you feel too overwhelmed.” He rests his head on Dan’s thigh, grounding and solid. “I know you, Dan, you’ll ignore your own pain just so I’ll be happy-”  
  
“Stop making me sound so noble,” he breathes. He reaches down and touches Brian’s free hand, ignoring the slickness of the leftover lube and lacing their fingers. “I-I wanna know what it feels like, Brian. I wanna know how I make you feel.”  
  
“You make me feel perfect.” Brian kisses the back of Danny’s hand and squeezes it. “Like I’m the most important man alive.”  
  
Dan grins. His chest swells, bursting at the seams. “Then show me, old man.”  
  
“I know you didn’t just call me that.”  
  
“Why? Are there going to be consequences?”  
  
Brian growls and nips at the back of Danny’s arm, lighting a match of pleasant pain right under his skin. “I’m not going to touch your cock. Not unless you beg me to. I want you to come just from this.”  
  
“You think I can?” he asks, needing validation and hope in great turns.  
  
“Oh, I know you can. Just relax and let me take care of you, huh?”  
  
That’s all Danny gets before Brian is working a second finger inside of him, little by little. The stretch is enough for him to focus on, fascinated by the power and capabilities of his own body. _How much could I take? Is this what it feels like when I finger somebody’s pussy?_  
  
“That’s it,” Brian breathes, the low timbre of his voice drawing Dan deeper and deeper into a stupor. He opens for him a little at a time, laser focused on wanting to map out his body through Brian’s fingers.  
  
Even with his deep concentration, the thrill of Brian’s fingers takes him by surprise. He moans weakly, muscles twitching in his stomach and his legs, as Brian grazes over his sweet spot. “Fuck.”  
  
“You’re so fucking good for me.” Brian rolls over the bundle of nerves like he had over Dan’s nipple, tight circles that he can’t fully process. “How’s it feel?”  
  
“I-it’s...” Dan lets out all his air at once and bites the inside of his cheek. “Fuck, okay, you promise I-I’m not gonna piss myself?”  
  
“I absolutely promise.” Even as his body feels like it’ll betray him, he focuses on the confidence in Brian’s voice. “It’s attached to your bladder, but they’re not synonymous. It’ll pass.”  
  
Dan whines and whips his head to the side, his neck straining as he breathes hard into the sheet. “Oh God, Brian-” He bites his bottom lip as the sensation builds. It’s hot and sharp, not quite pain and not quite pleasure. He’s spent so long believing that he was a master of his body, and yet here’s a part of himself that he’s never felt before and isn’t sure he’ll ever feel again, even with Brian’s help – it’s too strange, too vivid, too unreal.  
  
Even as he waits for Brian to ask if he wants to stop, he realizes two things synonymously: one, Brian is waiting for Dan to stop everything, and two, Dan is absolutely not going to end it.  
  
It’s an endless wave, cresting over the urgent need to relieve himself and surfing high in territory he’s only ever been frustrated with before. He’s never been one for edging, and any long weeks where he hadn’t been able to jerk himself off were met with disdain, but here he is, fresh off masturbation only just this morning, and yet feeling like every cell in his body is tingling with anticipation, like he’s going to burn alive – just like he felt only seconds before he was able to touch himself for the first time after long imposed celibacy.  
  
It’s fucking addicting.  
  
Brian’s hand kneads his own where they’re joined as he works his fingers more and more inside of him, never once ending their dizzying dance. Danny opens his eyes to see him, and the intensity in his gaze scorches him all over. He can’t be bothered to be embarrassed by how wantonly he pants, not if Brian’s going to bite his bottom lip, not if he’s going to make a low growl like he, like he wants to _fuck_ Danny, take him right here, make Danny submit to him so completely-  
  
“Oh, _oh!_ ” Dan throws his head back as he comes as suddenly as being jerked underwater. Even as his vision goes white he feels more and more cum splatter on his belly, on his sides, on his sheets, so much that he almost thinks maybe he _did_ piss himself – nobody has that much fucking cum in their body, not ever – and he whispers fervent apologies that barely shape into words just, just in case.  
  
Orgasms are quick and dirty. There’s a fast swell, and then it fades away with nothing but adrenaline and endorphins. Not this time. He feels liquid heat flow through his veins, dragging tingles all over his body, and he lets out a sob without realizing it, covering his face and gasping behind his hands.  
  
“Good, good boy,” Brian purrs below him, slowly pulling his fingers away, and Dan clenches around him with a whimper as if it’ll make him stay, as if he could do it all over again. But Brian frees his hand, and not even a full second later he drapes his body over Dan’s, heedless of the mess.  
  
“What _was_ that?” Dan asks.  
  
“Exactly what I told you it would be.” Brian pushes the hair out of his eyes and lays soft kisses on his cheek, each one as gentle as a flower petal. “You’re amazing, holy shit. So fucking hot.”  
  
“Mmm...” Dan shivers all over again, letting out the last little sparks of electric pleasure. “I-I don’t have words, I’m just...”  
  
“Yeah.” Brian grins and nuzzles into his neck.  
  
There’s an innocence to the way Brian pets over his stomach, something sweet that Danny wants to sink into like a nap. It’s so at odds with how filthy he feels, how stunned he is. “Thanks,” he finally murmurs.  
  
Brian chuckles. “For what?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Danny laughs too, rolling on his side so he can press flush against Brian’s clothed body. “For being patient with me. For not giving up on me. For making me feel like I’m on fucking fire, shit.”  
  
“Hey.” Brian cups his face and meets his gaze. “I’d never give up on you.”  
  
“I’m talking about sex, Bri, don’t get serious,” Dan says with a wobbly smile.  
  
“I’m talking about everything.” He kisses him, lingering as if he can feel how Dan melts into him with his chest tender and new. “You know that I love you, right?”  
  
“Fuck,” Dan whispers. He buries his face in Brian’s shoulder. “Oh, fuck you, _fuck_ you, you just milked my goddamn prostate and now you’re gonna get all sappy and shit?”  
  
Brian laughs in the big, broad way that Dan adores. “You can’t stop the sap train, dude, it’s already left the station.”  
  
Dan settles for pulling up handfuls of his shirt and wrapping a leg around him. “I love you too, you fucking homo,” he murmurs. He’s definitely not crying, and neither is Brian.


End file.
